


Patience Is Its Own Reward

by clio_jlh



Series: EWFS 'verse [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Character of Color, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati gets to the "finish line" pretty easily, and if she gets antsy just takes care of herself along the way.  Pansy wonders if this doesn't mean she devalues things just a bit, and decides to teach her a lesson about patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is Its Own Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=slytherincesss)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=slytherincesss)**slytherincesss** for the excellent beta!  
>  Fulfills the "orgasm denial/control" square on my kink bingo card.

"So tonight," Pansy said, "no sneaking into the club bathroom, no getting yourself off secretly—"

"I don't do that!" Parvati protested.

"You do; I've seen you do it sitting at the bar, in the middle of a crowded dance floor, in a restaurant—need I go on?"

"No," Parvati said, crossing her arms.

"Don't sulk. If you manage, then you'll get a handsome reward."

Parvati raised an eyebrow. "What sort of reward?"

"The one you'll deserve," Pansy said. "Now come on, let's go."

"You know, some women would love to have an easily multi-orgasmic lover," Parvati said.

"That's because some women are lazy," Pansy replied as she adjusted the seat of her trousers.

"Pansy?" Parvati asked. "Are you _packing_?"

Pansy flashed that evil grin she'd perfected when they were at school, the one she knew Parvati found sexy in spite of herself. "Give you something to think about, won't it?" she said with a wink before jumping into the flames.

Parvati tried not to pout as she followed Pansy into the Floo. (Parvati liked going second; it meant she got to see Pansy bending over for a moment, and Pansy really had a magnificent arse.) She really didn't think she should be _punished_ for her ability to get herself off at the drop of a hat. It should be seen as a _skill_ , even a _blessing_ , thank you very much.

They were off to a club for a private fancy dress party, where everyone would be in 1920s tuxedos and flapper dresses and pretend to be Bright Young Things for an evening. After all, they'd fought a war, had their losses, and were faced with an entirely different society than the one they'd been brought up in, so Parvati felt the parallel was fairly accurate.

Parvati had actually been sewing for some weeks, as she made five costumes for the party aside from her own. Not Pansy's tux, of course, as her tailoring skills weren't _that_ good. Pansy looked completely at home, hair slicked back and one hand in her pocket, but then Pansy always seemed to have one foot in that pre-Grindelwald era anyway.

Parvati spent much of the night on the dance floor, as she was wont to do. She danced with nearly everyone in their tight-knit little crowd and sure, she was getting a bit wet; she’d never realized how much people watching her dance turned her on. Luna and Tonks, who had only just finally gotten together, were dancing up on each other in a way that was starting to look a little _too_ good to her, in an I'd like to be the filling of that sandwich kind of way, so she wandered off in search of a drink.

But it wasn't like she couldn't control herself. It was just a safety valve, the getting herself off, and she could keep a lid on it. Though Dean did mention in front of Pansy that Parvati looked flushed, and Parvati wasn't sure that Pansy hadn't put him up to it.

Later in the evening, when the band played a set of period music, she was dancing with Harry, who would always be her first boy, the first one who'd ever asked her out and who danced much better these days than he had then. Pansy claimed her for the next dance, and of course she actually knew how to fox trot. As she led Parvati across the floor as smooth as silk, Parvati realized the lid was only just on the kettle. Pansy looked damn sexy— _felt_ damn sexy, all soft under the sharp construction of her suit jacket—and she knew it. Parvati's heart beat a bit faster, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Getting to you?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Parvati whispered.

"Want me to take you home?"

"Please?"

Pansy smirked. "You can last another hour," she said.

Parvati did pout then—she couldn't help it. But it only made Pansy snicker.

After that Parvati became convinced that Pansy had told everyone what was going on. It wasn't very like her—Pansy was quite a private person about things like sex, except maybe with Draco. Parvati had seen Luna and Tonks snogging in a booth near the ladies’ room. And she could swear that Hermione and Ginny were teasing her, dancing awfully close to her and to each other. (Though it was possible they did this all the time and she just didn't usually care because it wasn't teasing when she could go get herself off.) Harry and Draco seemed to be enjoying the show and, come to think of it, they were dancing awfully close together as well, and it annoyed Parvati how good they looked and how seeing boys together turned her on, too.

Dean was just behind her, his hands on her hips. He was her favorite dance partner aside from Pansy not only because he was taller than her and knew what he was doing, but also because he was her _man_. Ron and Padma were wrapped up in each other as usual, blind to the polymorphous perversity going on all around them. Or maybe they were just used to it; the Ron of ten years ago would surely have made some comment about his friends all dancing with people they weren't dating, but this Ron just chuckled at them all and held his wife a little looser.

By the time they got home Parvati was irritable and frustrated and mostly just wanted to fuck. Pansy had scarcely touched her and she felt completely over-sensitized. At least Pansy took mercy on her and followed her straight into the bedroom.

Pansy sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Parvati pulled off her pants, which were wet enough that she was glad she hadn't worn a thong.

"I'll take those," Pansy said. "And no touching, now."

"But I can touch you," Parvati said, dropping to her knees and making short work of Pansy's fly, pushing fabric out of the way and reaching in to pull out the dildo Pansy had strapped on earlier. It was silver of course, Pansy having determined that green was really not her color, and not long so much as wonderfully thick. Parvati got a little shiver thinking of how it had been hanging between Pansy's legs all night, and leaned in closer to rub her chin against it and feel her body warmth on it. It smelled musky, too, from its time shut inside Pansy’s trousers, so of course Parvati had to kiss it, to lick it, to pull it into her mouth.

"Mmm, you look so hot like that," Pansy said.

Parvati looked up, mouth still full, and saw that Pansy had Parvati's discarded pants in her hand.

"You smell good, too," she said, sniffing them.

Parvati moaned and had to close her eyes for a moment, lest she lose it entirely, and with one hand lifted up the hem of her dress.

"Uh-uh," Pansy said, slapping at Parvati's upper arm. "I'll tie those hands behind your back if you can't behave."

She pulled back and scowled up at Pansy to judge how serious she was. They'd played games like that before, off and on and back and forth, but Parvati didn't really want to be tied up tonight. Pansy's mouth was set in a firm line, though, so Parvati planted her hands solidly on Pansy's thighs and went back to sucking the silver cock into her mouth.

"So gorgeous like this," Pansy said, sliding a hand into Parvati's long hair. Parvati's knees were on either side of Pansy's feet, and Pansy moved her legs just a bit, spreading Parvati's legs open wider. "Wanna fuck you so bad."

Parvati pulled back again, the dildo now slick with her saliva. "Yeah," she said.

"C'mon," Pansy replied, pushing back so she was sitting more solidly on the bed and helping Parvati into her lap. "C'mon."

They pushed Parvati's dress up and out of the way, and Parvati lowered herself slowly onto Pansy's dildo, which was so thick that it filled her right up, even as wet and open as she was after all the teasing. Parvati put her arms around Pansy's shoulders and Pansy had her, strong hands supporting her back. She pulled herself up a little and sank down again, and they both moaned with it. Parvati leaned her head down and they were kissing, tongues sliding into each other's mouths as Parvati moved up and down, fucking herself on Pansy.

"Help a girl out?" she asked between kisses.

"I've seen you come just from this before," Pansy said. "You can do it again."

"I hate you," Parvati said, but there was no force behind it.

"You won't," Pansy replied.

Parvati changed it up from thrusting to grinding and Pansy responded, pushing her hips in a circular motion, as much back and forth as up and down. Parvati threw her head back and pulled Pansy's head into her chest. Pansy mouthed the smooth silk of Parvati's frock and the small breasts beneath.

Parvati's thoughts were jumbled, a fast moving slide show of her evening: Dean's hands on her hips as he danced behind her, Seamus and Pansy a matched set in black tie, Luna and Tonks snogging in a booth, Hermione and Ginny dancing so close their legs entwined, Draco leaning in to whisper something to Harry, all eyes on her as she danced, and Pansy’s arms around her as they were right now. She could feel it just on the edges of her senses, her toes curling and her breath getting faster, deep inside of her but coming closer, so close that she could reach out and touch it. Pansy moved, pulling a nipple between her teeth, fabric and all, and that was enough. Parvati fell over the edge and she could feel her orgasm not just between her legs but all the way out to the tips of her fingers and toes, and she might have cried out but she couldn’t tell because all the sound dropped out for a second as every single muscle in her body tensed. She tried to ride over the crest of the wave but it was too big and she went under.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, she was lying on her back on the bed, and Pansy had taken off the dildo and harness. She was near the foot of the bed, unbuckling Parvati’s shoes. “So?” she asked.

“So?” Parvati replied, stretching.

“See what happens when you’re patient?” Pansy said, slipping off her jacket and hanging it up in the wardrobe. “When you don’t just get yourself off, quick, in the middle of things? When you let the tension build up?”

“Mmm,” she replied, because she really did not want to give Pansy the satisfaction.

Pansy kicked off her shoes, and her trousers followed. “Did I or did I not just give you the orgasm of your life?” she asked.

Parvati summoned the energy to sit up and pull off her dress. She laid it over the trunk at the foot of their bed then lay back on the sheets, nude. “Yes,” she said, “but now you’ll have to keep doing it.”

Pansy by now was in only her shirt, having shrugged out of her bra, and it was unbuttoned enough to show a good bit of her cleavage. Just like that Pansy’s appearance had gone from her usual to the curvy little sex kitten she sometimes turned into at home. Pansy crawled up on the bed, straddling Parvati’s legs, then bent down so she rested on her hands, planted on either side of Parvati’s shoulders.

“I really don’t think that will be a problem,” she said.


End file.
